Unshed Tears
by shematthew00
Summary: The guys from the Chapel go out for a guys night. Hanson gets wasted and hits on Booker and Ioki. What will happen when Tom figures out what really was said between him and Booker? The better question would probably be why did he hit on Booker in the first place? Does Tom Hanson really have feelings for him?


Hanson walked into the chapel with a pounding in his head; he couldn't remember the events of the night before. He remembered going out with the boys for a little fun but the events that ended the night were still a mystery. He remembered Booker offering to take him home and than nothing. Hanson didn't remember Booker leaving but when he awoke that morning he was in sweats and a white tee. Tom couldn't even remember changing so that must have meant Booker at least stuck around to help him into bed, which he wasn't sure was a good thing. He didn't hate the other man but he started to feel uneasy about the other seeing him in his birthday suit.

"Hey Tommy, feeling better?" Booker asked settling on the other man's desk.

"No, I feel like I was hit by a truck." Hanson whispered.

"That's usually what happens when shots are involved! You almost passed out and you didn't wanna stop." Booker laughed, "If Penhall and Ioki didn't talk you out of it you woulda been on the floor in no time."

"I don't know why I drank that much. The whole night is a blur..."

"The whole night?" Booker asked, "Wow, I guess that alcohol did some major damage. You don't remember anything?"

"No..."

Booker began to fill Hanson in on the missing information from the night prior. The story was a crazy one, apparently Hanson didn't want to stop drinking and he had even made a pass at Booker and Ioki.

"That is a lie! I would never do that. You're such a liar, Book." Hanson frowned.

"Tommy I swear. Ask Penhall if you don't believe me. I'm hurt...I can't believe you would think I'd lie about something like this." Booker held his chest in a mock fashion.

"I don't need to ask Doug, I know I would never do that. But I do have one question for you. How did I end up in sweats and a t-shirt?" Hanson stated.

Booker smiled slyly, "Well Hanson, after I got you home you pretty much got sick all over the place. I spent an hour cleaning up your floor. It was gross, you owe me big!"

"Oh...you really stayed to clean it up?"

"Yeah Tommy, after I got you cleaned up and into bed I figured it was the least I could do. Besides it was mostly my fault you drank too much." Booker laughed.

Hanson watched as the other man strode away, in retrospect the events seemed clearer to him but he couldn't help but feel bad for the other officer. Hanson came back to reality when he heard Penhall's voice.

"Lunch?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, I need you to fill me in. I'm having some memory loss from last night."

"Didn't Booker already tell you everything?" Penhall shrugged.

"You were listening?"

"Yeah, Tom. Oh and by the way, you did hit on him and Ioki last night. Although you didn't hit on Ioki until after Dennis turned you down for the fifth time." Penhall chuckled.

"What!? The fifth time?"

Doug smiled, "Come on, my treat."

Tom followed Doug to their favorite pizza joint. As they were waiting for their pizza Penhall filled Hanson in on his actions.

"Look, I'm not saying you really like the guy or nothing. I'm just saying it was funny, you must have been eight shots and four beers in and you just couldn't get enough of Booker. It was actually pretty funny to watch." Penhall smiled.

Tom groaned. He never thought he would let himself behave in such a ghastly manner. Not only had he made a fool of himself, but also a fellow cop. What would anyone else think that heard this story?

"It's not funny Doug. This stays between us, right? I can't have other cops thinking I'm a queer."

"Tommy, look...no one would think that. Booker hasn't even said anything mean or demeaning about you. You were intoxicated; Booker knows the difference from sober and drunk. He really looked out for you last night. All I'm saying is he cares and he wouldn't tell anyone especially if he knew it would damage your career." Penhall affirmed.

Hanson thought about this for a few minutes and when their pizza arrived he decided that he needed to talk to Booker. He wanted to make sure that this thing stayed under wraps. Tom also thought he owed Booker an apology.

When they back to the chapel Dennis Booker was nowhere to be found. Tom settled back at his desk to finish the paperwork that had been piling up. Booker walked in behind one of the new guys a few minutes later. They looked kinda chummy, which was odd because Booker didn't really get along with anyone. After six months he was getting along with him, Penhall, and Ioki; hell even the captain, but there was something wrong with this picture.

Booker smiled over at Tom as he slung his arm around the other guy's shoulders. Hanson couldn't help but feel his cheeks get flustered. He looked back towards the paperwork and tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Hanson's whole body began to ache and he couldn't figure out why.

"Hey Tommy." Booker declared.

"Hi..." Tom said not looking up from his work.

"Uh, this is John Lewis. He is a friend of mine from Internal Affairs."

Tom finally looked up after taking a breath, "Nice to meet you. Tom Hanson."

He shook the man's hand. Hanson couldn't believe this guy was from Internal Affairs. He didn't look like it at all. Lewis was in a three piece suit, and this guy hung out with Dennis Booker? They seemed so different. Tom looked him over once more and laughed.

"You guys are friends?"

"Yeah." Lewis said frowning.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Booker demanded.

"Nothing, Lewis just doesn't seem like the type of person you would hang out with that's all." Tom whispered.

"Oh I'm sorry, who made you the expert Tommy? Are you trying to say I can't hang out with intellectual people?" Booker said angrier than before.

"That's not what I meant at all..." Tom frowned.

"Right..." Booker said, "Let's go John."

Seeing Booker walk away did something to Tom. He regretted his comment as soon as it left his mouth. He hadn't meant to piss Booker off. Hanson actually wanted to talk to Dennis privately but nothing ever went as planned. Tom stormed off towards the lockers, once safely away from the others he punched his locker and frowned. What was going on with him? A tear slid down his cheek, he didn't know why but all he felt like doing was crying. It was an odd feeling because Tom Hanson wasn't someone who let their emotions get the best of them. He didn't even cry when he found out about his dad dying. So, what was so bad that he needed to cry now?

_Meanwhile..._

"Can you believe that guy?" Lewis asked.

"That was weird, lately we've been getting along but I guess Tommy woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Booker frowned, "I don't know why he said that."

"Yeah...still wanna get that drink?"

"Actually..." Booker started, "can I get a rain check?"

"Sure, call me later." Lewis replied.

Booker took the stairs two at time to find Hanson. The sight before him made a shudder run through his body. Hanson was sitting in front of his locker, and Booker was pretty sure he was crying. There were two things that he knew for sure about Hanson; he was a perfect gentleman aka a kiss up and the other was that he never cried or at least he never seen the other man cry.

"Tommy?" Booker whispered.

"Go away."

"Come on Tommy, talk to me. What's going on with you?" Booker asked closing the gap between them.

"Is that Lewis guy your boyfriend?"

"What? John? No...Tommy is this about last night?" Booker asked sighing.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away yesterday. I didn't mean to hit on you..." Hanson slouched wiping his eyes.

"Tommy look, I don't care. You were drunk, it wasn't sincere." Booker laughed, "I know that and I'd never tell anyone any different. I'd never hurt you like that, Hanson."

Tom looked up smiling, "Partners?"

"Partners." Booker agreed, "Wanna get some lunch?"

"I already ate with Penhall."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see ya later than." Booker smiled.

"Dennis?" Tom whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What did I say to you last night?" Tom asked.

Booker smiled, "Don't worry about it. Nothing important."

Tom couldn't help but try to remember what he had said because there was something in Booker's smile that he couldn't quite place. Maybe it was just him, but he felt like things were changing between them. Nothing seemed to be the same as before.

_Later that night... _

**The guys were all there at the bar. Everything seemed ordinary, that is until Hanson moved closer to Booker. **

**"Come on; come back to my place Dennis. I want you." Tom whispered into Dennis' ear. **

**"Tommy I want you too, but in the morning you will regret it." Booker sighed. **

**"Booker..." Tom said kissing his neck. **

**"Tommy stop..." Booker demanded. **

**"Please...I want you to fuck me." Tom said. **

** The room began to spin. **

Tom woke up in a pool of sweat. There was something wrong with the events that happened in the dream; there is no way he said that to Dennis Booker. Dennis was crazy and he was a bad ass. No one in their right mind, guy or girl, would have the nerve to date Dennis Booker. The only thing other than what he said that struck him as odd is how Booker said he wanted him as well. He needed to clear this up, but he didn't want to call Booker. Tom wanted to cry, but he couldn't bring himself to give into the tears. Hanson picked up the phone and dialed Booker's number.

"Hello?" Booker's groggy came on the line.

"Dennis..."

"Tommy? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Booker stated alarmed.

"I'm fine Booker...can you come over?"

"Tommy what is this about? It's four am. What do you want?" Booker asked.

"Dennis, do you...what I mean is, when we were at the bar did you tell me that you wanted me too?"

Booker dropped the phone, _looks like Tommy-boy remembered sooner than I thought he would. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. _

"I'll be there in ten minutes. We need to talk." Booker said slowly.


End file.
